1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological information measurement device for measuring biological information, and particularly to a biological information measurement device for measuring biological information in which a fingertip is inserted and held.
2. Description of the Background Art
A device attached to a finger of a person for measuring a biological signal, such as a sphygmograph or a pulse oximeter, has conventionally been available.
In this connection, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-135718 shows a fingertip clip of a photoelectric biological information measurement device, and it shows a shape of the fingertip clip in which a fingertip is inserted and held, that serves as a detection end of the pulse oximeter. The held fingertip is irradiated with light and a component in blood is measured based on a received amount of light that has passed through.
Meanwhile, the device is generally used in hospitals and the like in many cases, and it is assumed that the device is properly used in hospitals and the like under the initiative of doctors and the like.
Therefore, for example, a case where the device is used in general households and the like is not much taken into consideration, and a finger may be held at a location other than a measurement site, depending on an environment for use or a method of use.
In addition, when the device is used in general households and the like, measurement accuracy may become poor depending on an environment for use or a method of use.